


"Final Hour", a SPN BigBang vid

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video is done for the SPN_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2010.</p>
<p>"Final Hour" by X-Ray Dog</p>
<p>It`s an inspired by, trailer (like) video. </p>
<p>WARNING: major character Death implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Final Hour", a SPN BigBang vid

**Author's Note:**

> For "There`s A Part Of Me In You" written by adarkreflection@livejournal
> 
> Story Summary: When Lucifer rose from his prison, he tore through Dean to get to Sam. Now Hell's army is rising and Dean is on the run, abandoned by the angels with something unexplainable growing inside him. Can Dean find the will to kill the devil, if at the same time it means killing his brother?

VIMEO PASSWORD: hour

  
  



End file.
